


Accept and Deny

by spaghettifiction



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Texting, but not really bc they dont know theyre texting each other, ill add more as i go ig, jefferson doesnt exist bc i dont have the mental capacity to write him in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettifiction/pseuds/spaghettifiction
Summary: On Random Encounters, an anonymous messaging app, Nathan and Warren become unlikely friends. It won't be long until they find out who's on the other side of the screen.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

> you know that one meme thats like "when you get cornered by the school bully so you send one last text to your minecraft girlfriend but his phone vibrates" this is that. so if that doesnt paint a picture for how ridiculous this is gonna be then idk what does. also the entire fic is NOT gonna be text message format, id go insane if it was

**{ CONNECTING… }**

**{ YOU’VE CONNECTED WITH… the_monarch! }**

**{ Say hello! }**

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:42 AM]** Heya !

**[the_monarch, Today 2:42 AM]** yo

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:42 AM]** What’s your excuse for being awake?

**[the_monarch, Today 2:43 AM]** i can nevr fuckin sleep. u?

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:44 AM]** I’m just bored, y’know?

**[the_monarch, Today 2:44 AM]** ya

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:45 AM]** Hey! Our usernames match. A knight and a monarch :)

**[the_monarch, Today 2:45 AM]** dope

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:50 AM]** Soooo… tell me about yourself!

**[the_monarch, Today 2:52 AM]** im pretty fucked up, i like art, i hate my dad, the usual angsty bullshit

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:53 AM]** Geez, sorry you feel like that.

**[the_monarch, Today 2:53 AM]** dont worry abt it. nd u? what r u like?

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:54 AM]** I’m a bit of a geek, I love video games, sci-fi, classic horror, all that stuff.  (ง ื▿ ื)ว

**[the_monarch, Today 2:55 AM]** u get bullied at school dont u

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:55 AM]** Ah. Uh. A little. But I don’t mind it. ;;

**[the_monarch, Today 2:56 AM]** shit sry im a dick

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:56 AM]** It’s okay!! Are you in high school too?

**[the_monarch, Today 2:57 AM]** yea, actually

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:58 AM]** Well, fellow high schooler, I hope our newfound friendship blossoms into something beautiful.

**[the_monarch, Today 2:58 AM]** fuckin nerd

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:59 AM]** You wound me :(

**[the_monarch, Today 3:00 AM]** haha

**{ the_monarch SENT YOU A FRIEND REQUEST! }**

**{ >ACCEPT OR >DENY }**

**{ YOU AND the_monarch ARE NOW FRIENDS }**


	2. The Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me realizing how short this chapter is.................. hope u can enjoy it somehow, i wrote most of it at like 3 am half asleep so u know ur getting quality stuf ;)  
> if there r any mistakes im so sorry, my only way of revision is through a text to speech website lol

Warren had passed out right after accepting the friend request. He assumed the other person had done the same since there wasn’t a new text to be read when he woke up. Staying up late used to be easier for Warren, he’d be up until ungodly hours playing video games or binging movies. Recently his time had been taken up with studying, naps, and more studying. For some reason all of his teachers decided to simultaneously dump piles of work on his back.

His dorm room was dark this morning. Not a single ray of sunlight beamed through the cracks of his curtains. The sun slept in later and later as winter started to roll in. Warren rubbed at his tired eyes, aware that they were probably puffy. He woke up earlier than most. The thought of showering in the same room as the rowdy, thick skulled jocks made him cringe. The torment in the halls was enough already.

Warren flicked his bedside lamp on. It wasn’t enough light to illuminate the whole room, but it was all he needed to find his shower basket, towel, and a change of clothes. The hallway was cold, making his hairs raise. He scurried off towards the bathroom, grateful to pass by no one. The bathroom was empty as well. Another pro to waking up early was that Warren always got the hot water, he felt bad for whatever poor soul had to take cold showers. 

As much as he enjoyed the hot water, Warren seldom savored it. He instead took quick showers, still wanting to avoid seeing anyone while he was in any kind of naked state. After hopping out of the water and drying himself, he changed and brushed his teeth. Warren didn’t bother styling his hair, he’d given up a long time ago. He liked the unruly look anyway.

On his way out of the bathroom he bumped shoulders with someone. He turned and said a hasty, “sorry!” His eyes locked onto cold, blue ones accompanied with eternal dark circles. Nathan Prescott glared at him. His usually slicked back hair was down, something Warren had to admit wasn’t a bad look.

“Fucking fag,” Nathan muttered. He turned away and stalked off into the bathroom.

Warren sighed. The day Nathan Prescott was nice to him would be the day he’d die. Which would be never. He never understood it. Why was Nathan always such a fucking dick? What did everyone do to him? His family has all the money in the world, he’s popular, he knows pretty girls. What is there not to like? Warren pondered this while returning to his dorm. As he turned the handle to his door, he looked back at Nathan’s. Beside it, his whiteboard was blank and untouched. Something about that made Warren frown as he entered his humble abode. 

Warren collapsed in his chair. Spinning mindlessly until his vision blurred. A low grumble from his stomach made him stop. He wandered over to the retro minifridge his parents gifted him when he first moved into the dorms. A yogurt tube would have to do for now. The lack of a sink in his room made Warren purchase food that required no utensils, and there was no way he was going to wash his dishes in the bathroom sink. From outside he could hear dragged footsteps and the creak of a door.

There was a vibration from his pocket.

**[the_monarch, Today 5:57 AM]** u up?

**[whiteknxght, Today 5:58 AM]** I wake up at the break of dawn!

**[the_monarch, Today 5:58 AM]** the sun comes out l8 in wintr

Warren hid his face, slightly embarrassed.

**[whiteknxght, Today 5:59 AM]** Um. Well.

**[the_monarch, Today 5:59 AM]** hah just messin

Relief flooded through Warren. More and more footsteps and door creaks were audible. People were beginning to wake up, the peaceful silence was interrupted by whoops and hollers. He could hear what was probably Logan and Zach banging on Nathan’s door.

**[whiteknxght, Today 6:02 AM]** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**[the_monarch, Today 6:05 AM]** looolll ill text u latr 2day, better reply

**[whiteknxght, Today 6:06 AM]** Maybe… we’ll see… ;)

**[the_monarch, Today 6:06 AM]** 🖕

Not wanting to stick around for the noise, Warren slipped his coat on and grabbed his backpack. He made sure to lock the door, ever since the incident with some other kid's dorm getting ransacked, he didn't want to take any chances. Nathan was brooding against his door while Logan and Zach rambled on about some girl they fucked. He was back in his normal attire: red varsity jacket and the slicked back hair. He paid no attention to Warren passing by.

The morning was crisp and cold, Warren’s breaths were visible in the air. He’d sent a text to Max saying he’d see her by her locker. Being accepted into Blackwell Academy felt like a dream. The realities of it, not so much. Most of the kids were there because they had the money for it, not because they actually had a passion for science or art. It bummed Warren out, but he never dwelled on it for too long. Even in a sea of meatheads, he still found wonderful people like Max. She was his very first friend at Blackwell. Max was chill and hipstery, she always carried an air of mysticality. And she was  _ really _ cute. Everything about her was endearing to Warren.

When he got to the lockers, Max was already there, writing something down in the diary she kept on her at all times. She looked up too see Warren approaching. They waved and smiled at each other.

“Hey, Mad Max,” Warren greeted, he held up a fist for a fistbump.

“Howdy, Science Guy,” she returned the gesture and shut her diary, “you look like the walking dead.”

“Well I wouldn’t find any brains for munching here,” he got a chuckle from Max, “I stayed up a bit later than usual last night, two hours of sleep, baby!”

“Doing what? Rewatching your cult classics?”

“Sounds like a brilliant idea, but no. I was up texting.”

Max gave an overexaggerated gasp, “a girl perhaps!? What a ladies man.”

“Haha, very funny. I don’t even think they’re a girl? I met them on that Random Encounters app. Y’know like Omegle, but you can add them and stuff.”

“I’m calling it, Warren, they’re gonna be some pervert in their thirties,” Max joked.

He raised his hands in a  _ don’t blame me!  _ manner, “I’ll get back to you on that if I don’t get drugged and kidnapped.”

The two rambled on about nothing and everything. Eventually, something caught Max’s eye, “hey look. Queen Bee.”

Victoria Chase had sauntered in with Nathan at her side.

“Damn, he looks just as dead as you are, Warren.”

He scoffed, “I have a feeling he just always looks like that.”

-

The rest of the day was no different from all the others. Warren listened to the drone of his teachers, he did the work, he answered their questions. Then he went back to his dorm. He tossed his backpack on the floor beside his desk and got to work. Warren was a firm believer in getting work out of the way before doing the fun stuff, even if he failed to follow through sometimes. About half an hour later, he got up to grab a root beer from the fridge. He heard the vibration of his phone against the desk. Excitedly, he hurried over and sat back down, managing to spill a little soda on his pants. The notification on his phone displayed exactly what he had hoped to see.

**[the_monarch, Today 2:24 PM]** its l8r now

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:24 PM]** I’ve been waiting for your arrival, save me from the boredom which is homework!

**[the_monarch, Today 2:25 PM]** edeucation es improtane

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:25 PM]** I’m just gonna hope that was irony.

**[the_monarch, Today 2:25 PM]** lol it was

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:26 PM]** I have a question, actually. Are you a girl? Or a guy? Or anything in between? I’ve kinda just been thinking of you as “the person I met on Random Encounters” but it’s a long name.

**[the_monarch, Today 2:26 PM]** i…………………………. am…………………...

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:27 PM]** ∑(O_O;)

**[the_monarch, Today 2:27 PM]** im a guy

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:27 PM]** Okay! I figured. I’m also a guy. You got a name?

**[the_monarch, Today 2:30 PM]** rott. not my real one tho

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:30 PM]** Rott. Grungy. I dig it. You can call me… Um. Knight... I didn’t think this through!!!! ;-;

**[the_monarch, Today 2:31 PM]** hah its fine. jus dnt wanna out myself. ive got haterz

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:32 PM]** Well I don’t hate you!

**[the_monarch, Today 2:32 PM]** well u dont fucking know me

Warren chewed the inside of his cheek anxiously. Did he say something wrong? He didn’t mean to.

**[whiteknxght, Today 2:33 PM]** Then let me get to know you.

It felt a little risky sending that text. Rott (Warren was gonna have to get used to that name) seemed kinda complex. He didn’t reply for a while after that, Warren started to feel guilty. He liked the guy. He hoped they could become close internet friends. Warren decided to return his attention to the homework in front of him. It was boring, time moved by slowly. Expecting a reply seemed unrealistic now, but that could just be Warren being dramatic. After finishing what he could, he collapsed on his bed. A comic book was stuffed underneath the sheets, he didn’t remember putting that there. For a while he flipped through it, just barely reading. His mind wandered everywhere else. The vibration from his phone jolted him back to reality.

Warren scrambled to his feet and picked up his phone. He read the text.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:25 PM]** okay.


	3. The Rich Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!!!: it's a nathan chapter so expect explicit language and a gay slur or two tossed around
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, hope you guys are staying safe <3

Okay.  _ Okay _ . Nathan's hands trembled after sending the text. It shouldn't have affected him this bad. It was just some guy on the internet, he didn't owe him shit. But he's kinda cool. Weird, definitely, but cool. Someone took interest in him for once and it's not just because of the money his family has. Nathan wanted to hold onto that for as long as he could. In a way this was a clean slate. The guy doesn't know him yet, he doesn't know all the fucked up shit Nathan's done or all the fucked up shit that's been done to Nathan.

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:25 PM]** :)

Nathan exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:26 PM]** where do u wanna start

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:26 PM]** Favorite tv show, movie, book, etc? How about a favorite memory? What's your favorite food? Are you religious?

The swift response caught Nathan off guard. He scoffed.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:28 PM]** hannibal, audition, i dnt read shit, the 1 time i took my friend to a drive in, french toast, hell no but if theres a god he gets fat fuck u frm me

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:29 PM]** No way. You like Audition? I do too!!!!! My friend tells me it's too fucked up haha. And Hannibal? You went to a drive in???? I'm jealous.

Nathan's lips twitched into a smile. It was nice knowing someone liked the same shit he did.

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:30 PM]** And french toast? Didn't take you for a sweet breakfast guy.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:30 PM]** didnt ur mom teach u not 2 judge a book by its cover

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:31 PM]** You're right. Where are my manners?

**[the_monarch, Today 3:31 PM]** up ur ass

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:31 PM]** Hardy har har ! I still can't believe you went to a drive in.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:32 PM]** why

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:32 PM]** Because I've been eyeing one near me! and I want to take this girl I like to it.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:33 PM]** the loser makimg moves? crazy.

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:33 PM]** I'd like to think of myself as more of an underdog.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:34 PM]** well if she doesnt like itshes a bitch

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:34 PM]** She’s not like that !! She’s sweet.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:35 PM]** sweet girl 4 a white knight

**[the_monarch, Today 3:35 PM]** cliche.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:35 PM]** boring.

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:36 PM]** Hey, sometimes boring’s okay !

**[the_monarch, Today 3:36 PM]** boring = no stories 2 tell

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:37 PM]** :( Maybe you’re right.

**[the_monarch, Today 3:37 PM]** sry? im what? can u repeat that ?

**[whiteknxght, Today 3:38 PM]** :’( !! You’re right !! :’(

**[the_monarch, Today 3:39 PM]** yea. and u best not 4get it.

**. . .**

**[the_monarch, Today 5:29 PM]** wait what should i call u

**[whiteknxght, Today 5:29 PM]** Hm?

**[the_monarch, Today 5:30 PM]** ur name. im not calling u kngiht. thats gay

**[whiteknxght, Today 5:31 PM]** I don’t understand how that’s gay!! But um….. Wal…...ter…….. Walter…………………..

**[the_monarch, Today 5:32 PM]** thats such a fucking lame fake name

**[the_monarch, Today 5:32 PM]** but ok. walter.

**[whiteknxght, Today 5:33 PM]** You wound me :((

**[the_monarch, Today 5:34 PM]** so ive been told lol

The two had been texting for a while. Nathan had long forgotten his homework, he hadn’t even opened his backpack yet. Walter (God, Nathan hoped his real name was something better) was surprisingly fun to text. It felt like the nights when Victoria had endless gossip to tell Nathan and he never failed to be amused by it. He learned so much about the guy. Like how Walter almost lost a finger in a woodworking class and how his dad had given him his old car that he swears is an ancient beauty contrary to popular belief.

They were so different.

From what Nathan was told, Walter had a close bond with his family. He goes home every holiday, excited to see them and reluctant to leave. Sometimes he even visits on the weekends. Nathan tried to imagine what it was like being eager to see his parents. Being eager to see his dad. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was envious to say the least. Fuck the money, why wasn’t he born in a family that cared about him? Walter had a sister too, but she was younger. She was bubbly and sweet and missed him all the time. Hearing about her made Nathan miss his own sister, Kristine. The only one who bothered to stand up for him. He wished he stayed in touch with her more.

Nathan told Walter a bit about himself too. He stayed up watching black and white films every now and then, he thought body horror was fascinating, and he told him about how he used to live in Florida. Nathan didn’t bother mentioning that he stayed up because his insomnia would act up, that he thought of his own gaunt body as horrific, or that sometimes he mourned the loss of the Florida heat that he thrived in when he was a child.

As they texted, time seemed to pass by quicker. It felt strange to Nathan, who was used to hours dragging on and sometimes coming to a full stop. Eventually, Walter had unfortunately left Nathan to “finish homework and grab a bite!”

So naturally, Nathan stared at the ceiling waiting for a text from him saying he's done. A continuous vibration from his phone caught his attention. Victoria was calling.

“Yo,” Nathan answered.

“Care for a smoke?”

“Why the fuck not.”

Nathan stood up from his bed. He slipped his signature red varsity jacket on and glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was still decently styled. He closed his door as quietly as he could, not needing anymore rumors of him and a booty call. When he turned around, Warren had been unlocking his door across from Nathan’s. He held a takeout box from what Nathan could only assume was from Two Whales Diner. They made stunned eye contact, as if they caught each other doing something wrong.

There was a beat of silence.

“Hi?” Warren said, then immediately made a face and hurried into his room, leaving Nathan standing alone.

Nathan frowned and continued down the hall towards the entrance. The cold night air engulfed him as he stepped out of the building. He surveyed the area to check for Officer Madsen, Blackwell’s sad excuse for head of security. To his luck, the security guard was nowhere to be seen. Nathan made his way towards the girls dorm. In the distance he could see Victoria leaning against a tree, her phone illuminating her features.

At the sound of Nathan’s steps, she looked up and smiled.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey.”

“C’mon, lets go to the roof, we’ll talk up there.”

Nathan followed her through the dormitory and up a flight of stairs. 

“Ask me what I’ve been doing all night,” Victoria beamed.

“What have you been doing all night?”

They reached the roof and wandered towards the edge. Nathan sat down beside Victoria who plucked two blunts from her pocket, one for her, one for Nathan.

“I-” she leaned towards Nathan’s lighter to fire up her blunt, “-totally sexted Taylor’s boyfriend which just proves my point that he is  _ not  _ the move.”

“You are such a bitch,” Nathan joked.

“I know,” she tossed her head.

“I’d be surprised if Taylor could find a guy actually fucking interested in her.”

Victoria sighed, “I know. She isn’t even that pretty. Must be a good fuck then.”

“Find out for yourself.”

Nathan earned a punch in the arm, “oh, you’ve gotta stop with the dyke jokes!”

A laugh erupted from his throat and died out as he put the blunt between his lips. Inhale. Hold.  _ Exhale _ . It was unwinding. The wisps of smoke that escaped his mouth fluttered away into the night sky to kiss the stars above.

“What have  _ you  _ been doing?” Victoria asked.

He turned to her and chuckled.

“Been texting someone I met on Random Encounters.”

“Oh my God! Nathan, is it a girl?” She cried.

“No, Jesus fuck. It’s a guy.”

“I’m gonna make a gay joke.”

“Don’t make a fucking gay joke. I’m not a fag.”

“Geez, it’s not that serious, sweetie.”

Nathan rolled his eyes, “anyway he’s like an internet friend.”

“Ugh, don’t become a hermit, I still need you.”

“I know, Vic. You’re still my number one.”

“As I should be,” she was mindlessly picking at the moss growing on the ledge, “what’s he like?”

“Well he’s a dork, that’s for sure,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I’d definitely hate him if I knew him in real life.”

Victoria scoffed, “how is texting him any different from real life?’

“I don’t know. He doesn’t actually know who I am, he can’t judge me,” Nathan took a long drag.

“I get that.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re always sending nudes to guys who don’t know you.”

She laughed, “and what about it?”

Nathan smirked and raised his hands in defense, “I’m just pointing it out.”

He leaned back until he was lying against the cool concrete of the roof. Victoria had done the same.

Victoria was the only person Nathan would ever feel comfortable doing something like this with. Watching the sky and talking about whatever came to mind. No judgement (for the most part), just talking. Other times it would be silent and all they needed was each other’s company. Nathan loved Victoria like she was family and he knew she felt the same. She was the only one who knew everything about him. From the disorders to his corrupt family. And yet she never left.

Above them the stars twinkled and shined. The moonlight left their skin glowing an eerie blue. The lids of Nathan’s eyes grew heavier and heavier. Victoria’s voice had been drowned out by the static sound of the ocean. The haunting melody of whale songs flooded his mind and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

-

“Nathan. Wake up.”

He felt someone poke at his face.

“Ugh,” he groaned.

When he opened his eyes, it was still dark. Victoria stood beside him, holding her hand out for him to grab. Nathan let her pull his sluggish body up from the concrete.

“I can’t believe you fell asleep while I was talking.”

“Vic, I always do that.”

“I know, I just love scolding you. Go back to your dorm and get some sleep,” she rubbed his back in a motherly manner.

“Can’t I just sleep in yours?”

“I don’t want to keep you up. You need the beauty sleep.”

“Oh fuck off,” he laughed.

In the end, Nathan listened and stumbled drowsily towards the boys dormitory. He wished his feet could move faster because the cold air was beginning to be a bit much. Finally, he reached the entrance that was somehow still unlocked (which was probably dangerous, but it was in his favor). He didn’t know what time it was and he didn’t bother checking. Nathan grew frustrated as he fumbled and dropped his keys while trying to unlock his door.

“Fuck!” He grunted a little too loudly.

He ran his hands over his face and jerked his head towards the sound of Warren’s door creaking.

Warren had poked his head out, his eyes landed on a distressed Nathan whose keys were on the ground.

“Do you… need help?” He asked timidly.

At this point Nathan couldn’t bother to give a shit. He was tired. His hands were trembling and numb from being out in the cold. He just wanted to get into his room. Nathan held Warren’s gaze for a few seconds before nodding defeatedly. Warren stepped out, he was wearing a retro Star Wars tee and basketball shorts. He reached down to pick up the keys and just as effortlessly unlocked the door. He stepped back to give Nathan some space.

Nathan said nothing as he entered his room, leaving Warren behind. Then he froze, turned back, and stuck his head out of the door.

“Hey,” he croaked.

Warren jumped and looked back at Nathan, confusion written all over his face.

“Thanks.”

Before Warren could reply, Nathan shut and locked the door. His projector was shut off, leaving the room dark. If it wasn’t for the moonlight leaking in through the blinds, it would’ve been pitch black. He shrugged his jacket and cardigan off which left him in a plain black tee. He tossed the clothes onto the sofa across from his bed. Eventually he managed to dress down to his boxers.

As he climbed into bed, he plugged his phone into its charger. Normally, he’d turn whale songs on to help him sleep, but he was ready to knock out. Nathan fell fast asleep against his dark comforter.

-

**{ YOU HAVE (5) UNREAD MESSAGES }**

**[whiteknxght, Today 8:53 PM]** I’m done. Let's get this party STARTED.

**[whiteknxght, Today 9:12 PM]** Or not…….. It’s too early to be asleep, sleep is for the weak. Haven’t you heard?

**[whiteknxght, Today 10:20 PM]** Did you know there are 200+ billion stars in our galaxy? I was looking up at the sky tonight and I could see so many stars, but it’s such a small fraction of what else is up there in the mighty vacuum of space.

**[whiteknxght, Today 11:56 PM]** I just had the weirdest interaction ever.

**[whiteknxght, Today 12:00 AM]** I’ve gone through the five stages of grief and now I'm accepting the fact that you've died. Good night, long live the king :'( looool


End file.
